Alone
by jaynnakays
Summary: Alexis Rogers had felt alone her whole life. Growing up, alone and afraid, she never learned how to truly understand what love felt like. Now, at 23, she is ready to move on from the mundane life she has built for herself. With a little help and a dream come true, Alexis finds that she might not be alone for much longer.
1. p r o l o g u e

I̸ ̷n̴e̶e̵d̶ ̵s̵o̸m̴e̸o̴n̶e̷.̸︎̷ ̶S̸o̴m̶e̵o̴n̸e̷ ̵s̶t̶r̶o̴n̷g̶ ̵e̸n̵o̴u̴g̵h̸ ̵f̸o̷r̵ ̷t̷h̴i̵s̵ ̶w̵o̵r̴l̶d̸.̷︎̷ ̴I̸ ̷t̴i̸r̸e̷ ̶o̶f̶ ̸c̵o̸n̶s̶t̷a̶n̶t̵l̴y̸ ̸r̵e̴p̸e̷a̸t̸i̶n̴g̵ ̴t̵h̷e̵ ̴d̶a̸y̶s̴,̶︎̸ ̵t̵h̴e̴ ̶h̵o̶u̵r̸s̸,̵︎̴ ̶t̵h̵e̴ ̷m̴i̷n̵u̸t̷e̷s̴.̶︎̵ ̵I̷ ̵n̸e̷e̶d̸ ̶s̷o̸m̴e̶o̷n̵e̶ ̷t̸o̷ ̸b̴r̴e̷a̶k̴ ̷t̶h̶i̸s̸ ̸c̵y̴c̷l̵e̴.̸ ̸S̸o̶m̷e̸o̶n̷e̵ ̸f̷r̵o̴m̷ ̶a̶ ̶d̸i̴f̷f̸e̸r̶e̶n̶t̴ ̶w̷o̶r̵l̶d̷ ̴c̸o̶m̴p̷l̶e̷t̸e̸l̸y̴.̶

̵

̵

̷T̴h̶i̸s̷ ̸w̷i̴l̸l̵ ̶b̶e̶ ̵s̶o̷ ̴s̸i̶m̶p̸l̸e̸.̸︎̶

̷

̶S̴o̶,̶ ̵s̷o̷ ̷s̵i̷m̵p̶l̷e̷.̵︎̴

̴

̷F̴i̶r̵s̶t̵,̶ ̷I̴ ̵m̷u̴s̷t̴ ̵c̵r̶e̵a̵t̶e̸ ̷a̴ ̶s̴o̸u̸l̵.̵.̴.̴

̶

̵


	2. o n e

She had been sitting in bed all night, panic attacks taking over her body until she couldn't breathe anymore. Alexis Rogers, a 23 year old female with dark, red hair and bright blue eyes was overtaken with anxiety. She thought about calling into work and stating that _no, she just couldn't make it - she had been throwing up and crying her eyes out all night_. But then she'd be behind on her rent, and she couldn't follow through with the promise of more worry.

Wiping her teary eyes, Alexis took a deep breath. She shifted off of her bed and trekked to the kitchen. With a dumbfounded glance towards her living room, she realized that she had left the TV on all night. Surely the electric bill would double, too.

She clenched her hands together, so tight that her nails began to dig holes into the skin. She made herself a cup of coffee, but figured she wouldn't be able to down any food, so she decided to leave breakfast out of the question.

Walking back to her small room, she got dressed for her minimum wage job - at a hotel, stacking boxes in the back and cleaning nasty rooms - and sat back. She still had plenty of time, according to her phone, so she sat down and opened up her laptop. There, in the corner of her screen lied an icon she had neglected for so long. She remembered the first time she had played the game, and ever since it had impacted her in ways no other game had. She felt a bit silly, looking at the icon and tearing up. She was a grown woman. But yet, looking at the icon made her feel like a child once more.

With a gentle uneasiness, she clicked on the heart icon. She didn't expect anything to change. She still saw the empty screen. The dark, ominous music. She had ruined her last Undertale run and had never cleared it. She had killed all of the monsters, and she had never done anything about it.

With a sigh she waited. The clock ticked by, and finally, a small child came onto the screen, asking if Alexis wanted to **ERASE** the world. Of course, not wanting to wait around any longer, Alexis chose to **ERASE** the world. Then she could delete her files and start anew. She had already gotten most endings, including most neutrals. She decided that this time, she'd do a pacifist run and then leave the game alone for the time being.

After erasing the world, Alexis went into her game files. There, she saw everything she'd need to delete in order to get a good ending. Slowly, she moved her cursor over the files and dragged them into the trash can. Out of nowhere, a text box popped up on her computer screen, saying:

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

Alexis raised an eyebrow and hit _yes. _Then, another box popped up.

_This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to complete this action? Once completed, this action cannot be undone. _

Alexis was starting to think that her laptop was being hacked. She unsurely clicked _yes _this time, biting her lip.

_Action completed. Game rebooting… Player model assimilating… Integrated story mode… Allowing changes… Unlocking changes… _

Suddenly, Alexis's laptop began to spark. The screen went black and Alexis's face drained of all color.

"Oh, shit!" She yelled, standing up, "No, no, no! Come on, what the fuck?! I put so much of my fucking paycheck into that!"

The sparks were getting out of hand, to the point where Alexis had to back away to avoid being burned. She noticed that the black screen from her laptop was beginning to leak out of the laptop frame, starting to consume her desk. It soaked up everything, and once it hit any solid material, it turned it into a dark, unidentifiable ooze ball. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What the hell…?" She muttered, trying to get a closer look. The black ink was beginning to grow faster, devouring everything it touched. Alexis realized that if she didn't move out of her apartment, she'd definitely get caught in the liquid. She watched as her room was eaten away, and a black void was all that was left. She quickly grabbed her phone and sprinted out of her room.

Running through her apartment and into the hallway, she looked back to see if the black, inky ooze was following her. Turns out, it was _everywhere_. She wondered if her neighbors were seeing it, too. The black liquid ate away at door, and she saw the floor beneath her start to turn into the black liquid, too.

She ran down her stairs, breathing heavily. She was in full panic mode now, barely able to take a steady breath. Everytime she looked back she could see the black ink catching up to her, eating away at her surroundings.

She screamed when she felt the ground beneath her disappear, and realized that she was falling. She didn't know _how_, or _where_, but it was _horrifying. _Falling, not knowing where you were going - she thought this was how she was going to die.

As she looked down, she noticed a patch of yellow flowers beneath her. Which must of meant that there was ground beneath her.

And then her face dropped.

There was ground. Beneath her.

Alexis screamed a blood curdling scream, her eyes wide as she neared the flower bed. She knew she was going to die. She knew it. There was no way she'd be able to survive. And she didn't even get to find herself a boyfriend, she never got to graduate college, she never got to say goodbye to her father or brother.

She didn't want to die. Not yet, at least.

With a startling _thump! _she landed on the ground, her vision blackening and her bones cracking.


	3. t w o

When Alexis awoke, the first thing she noticed was her dry, burning throat. Then she noticed her burning limbs and how she could barely stand. Her eyes were glued shut, too. She was paralyzed.

After a moment, her eyes fluttered open. She was thankful, of course. She began to cough and she tried to stand up, but it was no use. Her limbs were crooked, and she knew that she had broken multiple ribs.

"...Help," She croaked, her vision blurring. "...Please."

Nobody came. With major strength, Alexis hauled herself up and supported herself against the wall. She could see where she had fallen - a hole, way up above. Light beamed from up above, lighting up the bed of golden flowers she had landed upon. She didn't know how she was still alive. The scene seemed familiar in her mind, but she couldn't place it.

She looked to her left and realized that there was an arch - a _man made _arch. She figured there must've been civilization here, and it gave her a strong sense of deja vu. She shrugged the feeling off and continued through the arch. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and in the middle of the room she spotted something.

A lone, yellow flower on a patch of green grass.

The deja vu finally made sense as Alexis's eyes widened.

"Howdy!" The flower looked up, starting to begin his next sentence when his face fell at the sight of Alexis. "...Howdy…?" He narrowed his beady eyes.

Alexis's face went as red as her hair. "H-Hi," She stuttered, both in fear and embarrassment, "Uh…."

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Said Flowey, pretending as if he wasn't shocked to see Alexis. "You're new to the underground, aren't cha?"

"...I think I need to leave," Alexis murmured, her hands clenching by her sides. "Oh, god, I need to leave…"

"What's wrong, buddy?" Flowey asked, perking up in interest to stare Alexis down. "You look a little pale!"

"Oh, n-no, that's just my skin complexion," Alexis lied, hands shaking. "I'm a… A v-very pale person…"

"Hmm… Somebody will need to teach you how things work down here!" The flower grinned. "Guess little old me will have to do!"

"W-What? No…" Alexis cringed, "I'm quite fine, thank you.."

"Nonsense!" Flowey's grin turned malicious, "Let's begin!"

Suddenly a small box popped up mid-air, and inside lied a green, lifeless heart. The world had gone black and white, which made Flowey scarier. Suddenly, Flowey's face began to grow and his grin grew bigger, taking over his entire face. His face matched his facial expression from the game exactly.

"Why even give you a tutorial… When I could just kill you now?! There's no Frisk… And I'm sure you won't be able to reset…. I'll **finally **take over this **PATHETIC **world!" Flowey's maniacal cackle rang out in the small room, and suddenly large bullets began to aim at Alexis's soul.

"W-Wait! No, no, no!" Alexis flinched, feeling the urge to vomit. "Stop! Stop it, _STOP IT_!"

The bullets were only getting closer, and Alexis really thought she was going to die.

"STOP IT! PLEASE, STO-"

Out of nowhere, there was a loud crash. Flowey's face dropped and suddenly the world was back in color and Alexis's soul was freed. The duo looked over towards the entrance of the room, and there was a muffled groan.

"...Always a rough fall…" Said the tiny voice, "...I hate waking up like this… Stupid fricken' flowers… Stupid fricken' resets… Where are they? They can't just keep disappearing on me... Ugh. Jus' gotta keep holding on."

The voice came nearer and nearer, until the person in question was standing in the archway. They had smooth, chestnut skin and large doe brown eyes. Their hair was a dark brown, and they wore a baby blue sweater with two magenta stripes. Accompanying that, they wore jean shorts with small, brown boots and socks that went up mid-calf. They looked like a kid, maybe around 10.

"...Oh," The kid's mouth dropped open as they stared at Alexis. Then they turned to Flowey, eyes wide in panic. "...Is that a moving flower…?" They wondered aloud. Alexis narrowed her eyes in confusion; didn't the kid already know about Flowey?

"Ah, great, you're here too," Flowey rolled his eyes, and Alexis pretended to be confused, looking back and forth from the flower to the child.

"Do I know you?" Frisk went along with the charade, pretending as if they didn't know Flowey. Alexis was confused as ever now.

Flowey's stem fell. "Well, my plans are ruined thanks to **you**," Flowey snarled, "Guess I'll just have to take _**BOTH YOUR SOULS!**_"

"Ahg!" Alexis winced, her leg buckling. She nearly fell backwards and her heart pounded in her chest with fear.

The world was brought back to black and white and this time, both the child's soul and Alexis's were in the box. The kid's was red, just like Frisk from _Undertale_. Alexis refused to believe this was real.

"Just. Like. Old times," Flowey seethed, and Alexis's eyes went wide with fear as the bullets once again surrounded both their hearts. "And this time, there's a change, isn't there, _Frisk_?"

Frisk's expression was cold as they stared down the flower.

"Why don't you start on the path you were last on, partner?" Flowey's voice grew worse and worse as the bullets came closer. "It's fun, isn't it? Seeing another's fear; seeing them crawl away with pain in their eyes, with tears… You love it, you sick freak."

Alexis thought she might've been hearing things wrong. She didn't know what the hell was going on, so she just waited for her impending doom as the bullets neared. Frisk, throughout Flowey's whole spiel, glared daggers at him.

As the bullets were about to hit, out of nowhere, a flaming fireball came and hit Flowey out of the ground, sending him flying through the air. The world returned to color and Alexis huffed a sigh a relief, barely able to stand much longer.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths…" Toriel said, looking down upon Alexis and Frisk. "Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the **RUINS.** I pass through this place every day - Ah, you are hurt," Toriel's eyes gleamed with worry as she stared at Alexis. Alexis's face, once again, burned bright red.

"O-Oh, no," Alexis stumbled through her sentence, "I'm fine, I promise."

"You can barely walk, my child!" Toriel tried to steady Alexis but Alexis shot away from her grip, her eyes wide.

"S-Sorry," Sighed Alexis, blinking wildly, "B-But I'm fine. I'm fine, okay?"

Frisk was looking at Alexis like she was a maniac. They raised one eyebrow and watched as Alexis dodged Toriel's grip.

"...You're bleeding," Toriel noted, and Alexis looked down. She was, in fact, bleeding from a gash on her stomach.

"...What?" Alexis laughed off her pain, "No, that's just - Agh!" Alexis stumbled and steadied herself on the wall. "Oh, god, I'm going to pass out…"

Frisk's face was beginning to fade out of Alexis's vision, and Alexis knew she was going to black out. Her speech began to slur and she blinked, trying to regain her balance.

"My child…? My child, are you alrig…."

And Alexis was out like a light.

XXX

Alexis woke up in a soft, warm bed. For a second, she thought she was sleeping in the bed at her apartment. She snuggled into the covers, thinking that she had a rather nasty dream and that she could sleep in for a few more minutes. But the searing pain in her side told her otherwise. Her eyes snapped open in an instant and she hissed in pain, her eyes surveying the dark room. She knew the room she was in very surely. The whole room was orange, and she could barely fit on the bed she was sleeping on. She knew it was Toriel's son, Asriel's old room. She felt sick thinking that she was lying in his old bed, but didn't think about it too much.

She looked down to her body and saw that her torso was wrapped tightly around with padding and her legs were propped gently up, though she didn't feel anymore pain in them. She assumed Toriel had healed them and felt grateful to be down underground with monsters for once.

As if the two had sensed Alexis's awakening, Alexis heard a knock on the door. Then, two heads peeped in; one on the bottom, who was Frisk, and one on the top, Toriel. They looked in worriedly, scanning over Alexis's face before they decided to come in.

"I have made pie, my child," Toriel said softly, holding a pie in her hands. "Would you like a piece? I was sure to add healing properties, so please, it would be good to eat. Though I understand if you are not hungry. Harmful magic does tend to leave one without an appetite."

"Oh, I'll eat it, it's fine," Alexis gave a weary smile and Toriel set the pie on Alexis's lap. It seemed as if the two were waiting for Alexis to eat, but she didn't feel comfortable at all eating in front of people. She just grimaced and shook her head. "S-Sorry, but… I don't feel comfortable, uh, y'know… Eating… In front of you…"

The two stared with bewildered stares.

"Could you leave, please?" Alexis winced at her harsh tone, and Toriel's eyebrows raised.

"Oh! My child, are you sure? It might be hard to eat with your arm. I have tried my best to heal it, but it seems it will need more time."

Alexis slowly looked down at her arms and realized that her left arm was bandaged. She became confused at how Frisk could escape with no injuries, but she had multiple. She gulped and sighed. "I still have my right arm. I'm fine."

"...I will trust your judgement," Toriel nodded, "Come along, Frisk. I can show you around the ruins now that we have some spare time."

"Coming!" Frisk said, and Toriel walked out of the room. Frisk looked at her retreating form, then turned back to Alexis.

"...What?" Alexis asked, the tips of her ears burning red as the child's gaze lingered.

"Nothing…" Frisk hummed, looking over Alexis before they shook their head. "It's nice meeting you! I'm Frisk! What's your name?"

"...I'm Alexis Rogers," Alexis leaned back in her bed. "Shouldn't you catch up to Toriel?"

Frisk's gaze narrowed upon Alexis, almost as if they were scrutinizing. "Nope. She'll wait for me…"

"Oh," Was all Alexis managed to say, turning back to her pie that sat in her lap. "...You should leave. I need to eat. You shouldn't keep Toriel waiting."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we can chat later?" Frisk looked up, hopeful. With a sigh, Alexis nodded, and Frisk giddily laughed and ran out of the room after Toriel. Alexis felt drained, and scooped up a large bite of her pie. It was good, with just the right amount of butterscotch and cinnamon. She remembered when her father used to make her butterscotch pie, but it was _nothing _compared to Toriel's.

After eating enough slices of pie she had felt refreshed and alive again. Though, with the awakening of her senses came immense pain from her limbs. She thought the pie had healing properties, but it seemed like it hadn't kicked in yet. Alexis sat in bed, pain radiating over her every nerve.

After what seemed like hours, Frisk and Toriel had returned. Toriel peeked her head into the doorway, looking more tired than when Alexis had first seen her. "You are still awake, child?" Asked Toriel, and Alexis nodded wearily.

"The pain was intense. Then it wore off," She said simply, looking to the ground. "Thanks for the pie. It was very delicious."

"You are welcome," Toriel smiled light-heartedly. "Could I get you anything else, perhaps?"

"No thank you," Alexis shook her head, trying to readjust in her bed. "Where's Frisk?"

"In the living room, sitting by the fire," Said Toriel. "I've noticed that they enjoy it quite a lot. I've been reading them stories while you slept. It is good to finally have company again after so long."

"I can imagine," Alexis nodded awkwardly. Then, she heard a little voice beside Toriel.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, yes," Toriel nodded, and in peaked the little brunette. Alexis looked down at them, and their piercing brown eyes met hers. There was a long, tense silence. "Come sit by the fire, Frisk. I will read you more stories that I think you'd find enjoyable."

"I wanna talk to Alexis!"

"She's tired right now, my child," Toriel glanced up at Alexis. "You are tired, yes?"

"Oh, I mean…" Alexis could tell Frisk was eager to get answers from her, so she sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm perfectly awake. Also bored. I'd love Frisk's company."

"Oh, alright, then," Toriel pushed Frisk inside the room, "I will go make a cup of tea for the both of you."

Out of the room Toriel went, and it was just Alexis and Frisk standing in the dark room, the only light coming from the hallway.

"...What's up?" Alexis felt her insides churn as she used the phrase.

Frisk went over to inspect something on the wall. "I was wondering… How did you fall down here? I tripped! It wasn't very fun."

"I… I can't remember," Alexis lied instantly, squinting her eyes. "I remember falling, yeah, it was scary - but I don't think I remember anything after that…" Alexis trailed off, trying to seem convincing. "I don't remember how I fell."

Frisk glanced at Alexis, though their fingers traced over a picture on the wall. "Really? Hmm, that's weird!"

"...I know," Alexis's hands shook underneath the covers. She was a _terrible _liar. "...So how did that flower know you?" She asked, bringing the subject away from herself.

"The flower?" Frisk turned around to face Alexis. "I don't know. I've never seen a talking flower in my life! And right when he meets me he tries to kill me! I think he's insane. Insane and rude. How many people try to kill you on your first date?"

"First date?" Alexis held back snort, looking at the kid with a raised eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12. Turning 13 this year," Frisk smiled brightly. "I'm about to be a teenager! How old are you?"

"I'm 23," Said Alexis with a smirk. "I'm getting old."

"You look young," Frisk observed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just put wrinkle cream on!"

_This kid_, Alexis thought to herself, shaking her head. She looked around the dark room, pondering in the silence. Tapping her fingers on the bed, she warily glanced back at Frisk. "How do we get out of here?" She whispered, and Frisk looked back at her with confusion.

"I don't know. I've never been here, how would I know?" They lied, shrugging. Surprisingly, they were a very good liar. Alexis tried not to feel put off by the lying.

"Aren't you scared? At all?" She questioned.

"Scared?" Frisk asked, as if it was foreign concept. "Nope. I'm not scared! My friends used to say I couldn't stand up for myself. That I was weak and afraid, but look at me now!" They puffed their chest up, crossing their arms. "I'm the bravest out of all of them, falling down a mountain hole!"

"Why would your _friends _say that, Frisk?" Alexis asked gently. She was starting to piece things together slowly.

"I dunno," Frisk blanked, "It's just the way they are."

Alexis sat quietly. "Did you draw that flower while I was asleep?" She asked, pointing to the flower on the wall. Obviously, she knew the answer. She was just trying to keep the small talk going.

"Nope," They shook their head, "This isn't my room. I think it's Toriel's son's room."

"So he drew the flower?" Alexis mumbled. "It's nice."

She wondered when Frisk would crack, and tell her all about the timelines. She didn't want to be outright about it. She just wanted to figure out what Frisk was hiding. She wanted to get out of the Underground and go back to her regular life with her brother and her father. _Oh, poor dad…_

She wondered if he thought she was missing. Did he even notice by now? How much time had passed since she was in her old world? Was she even in her old world anymore? Or was she in an entirely new one? She had never been estranged like this. Never truly alone like this. She wondered what she'd do in the near future.

"Do you have a middle name?" Frisk asked randomly, making Alexis crack a smile.

"Yeah. It's Rene. Alexis Rene Rogers. Boring, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Said Frisk cheerily, "I wasn't born with a middle name. Don't know my last name, either. Just Frisk."

"Did you go to school on the surface?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "You must've had a last name if so…"

"Yep, I got basic education," Frisk nodded, "I also had a last name. Can't remember it, though. It's been so long…"

Alexis watched as Frisk gazed at the wall, their eyes looking, but not seeing. They messed with their fingers, eyes glossed over. Alexis thought she might've hit a rough spot with Frisk. She had begun to think Frisk had been in the resets longer than she had imagined. Far too long. Long enough to forget their own last name.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked. She had realized that with her time spent with Frisk, she had become more comfortable socializing.

"Of course!" Frisk shot back, their gaze returning to Alexis's. "Sorry, I zoned out! Are you tired? I'm tired. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Uh," Alexis stuttered, watching as Frisk walked to the door. "Alright…"

"Have sweet dreams," Frisk smiled at Alexis, and Alexis felt a pang of hurt go through her chest - Frisk looked… Sad. They slowly shut the door while standing on their tiptoes. Once the door finally shut, Alexis sat in her bed, thinking about what was happening.

She hoped she didn't die.

With that happy thought, she let the covers rest over her, and she laid comfortably on her pillow.

Two more hours into the night she lied there, thinking, then crying, then thinking some more. Then she went to sleep, and the only thing she was grateful about was the fact that she didn't have to go to work in the morning.


	4. t h r e e

_Two figures stood in the distance. One, with long, dark curly red hair, and the other with dark, dark brown hair. One was taller than the other; the girl, obviously older, and the boy, younger and shorter. The two were riding down hills of snow, laughing and screaming while snow lapped at their faces. The sled they rode on was durable and bright green, painting pictures in the snow as they rode. Once they reached the bottom of the hill the boy begged to go again._

"_You've got to carry the sled up this hill, then," The girl huffed. "I'm not carrying it again, Louis."_

"_Come on, Alexis!" begged the 7-year-old, his bright blue eyes shining. "I'm not strong!"_

"_You can do it. Come on."_

_The two trudged up the hill, all the while laughing when one of them slipped and fell. When they finally made it to the top, they mounted the sled and rode down again. Again and again, tired but aching to enjoy the cold weather before it went away. They laughed and fell and threw snowballs at each other, worrying not about how chilled their fingers and feet were. They worried not about how their father was inside, refusing to come out and join them. They worried not about their long gone mother, or the friends that had left them long ago. They worried not about Christmas, which was sure to be a disaster once again this year. They didn't have to worry now._

_Because they had each other, and that was all they ever needed._

Alexis's eyes opened slowly, unaware of the dream she had. She stretched in the bed, her limbs popping and cracking. They felt a lot better now, to the point where she was sure she'd be able to walk. The picture of her brother popped into her mind, but she brushed it off in confusion. She slowly put her feet on the floor and realized she had felt something beside her. Looking to her left, she saw Frisk with their tousled brown hair lying to the side of the bed closest to the wall. They slept in a fetal position, and drool was leaking onto their arm. They looked peaceful. Alexis raised a hand up, as if to shake the kid awake, but thought against it.

She stood up and tied her hair high onto her head in a messy bun. She felt gross, not being able to take a shower and change her clothes. She wondered if monsters had showers, or bathrooms, down in the underground. Though she hadn't felt the need to go to the bathroom since she came here, which was a little off-putting.

She slowly walked out of the room and closed the door, then padded down the hallway and into the living room. She didn't expect Toriel to be awake before Frisk, but she most definitely was. She was reading a book by the fire, her glasses lying down on her snout as she read. Alexis took in the sight until Toriel noticed her.

"Good morning, my child!" Toriel beamed, and Alexis must've guessed that Toriel hadn't woken up with someone besides herself in a long time. "I have made breakfast in the kitchen. It is so unusual for me to make such big portions, so I will need to get some more ingredients later on in the day. Maybe you or Frisk could accompany me?"

"Of course," Alexis tried to smile, though she blanched at the idea of leaving the comfortable house. "I'll go get a bite. Thank you for making breakfast, anyway. I usually never eat breakfast at home."

"Why is that?" Toriel closed her book on her lap.

"I'm either too tired or I don't have the time," Alexis said sheepishly while shrugging. "So thank you."

"It is nothing at all," Said Toriel with a blush, "It is the least I could do for you and Frisk. Are they still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

"And how do you feel?"

"Better now, at least," Alexis gave a limp smile, cracking her neck and stretching. "Before I couldn't even walk. Now it still hurts, but at least none of my limbs are crooked," She gave a small laugh while Toriel nodded in understanding and Alexis headed into the kitchen. There, she saw bacon and eggs laid out on a simple white plate, as well as some sausage beside it. She grabbed a glass of odd-looking orange juice, took a plate of food and walked back into the living room. Toriel had continued to read her book and was now so immersed that she didn't notice Alexis's returning presence.

Alexis wondered if her phone worked. She didn't remember where she had stuffed it before she fell, and dearly hoped that it still worked. Without making too much noise she began to rummage through her jean pockets and found that her phone resided in the left back pocket. Heaving a sigh of relief, she took it out and observed it. Luckily it had no sign of damage on it. She noted that it had no reception, and she would be unable to communicate with her family. With a sad sigh she tucked it back into her pocket and began to eat breakfast at the table.

The peaceful silence was broken when Frisk walked into the room, yawning as they lifted their arms up into the air. They gave a quick smile to Alexis, one that obviously showed that the nap they had wasn't enough for their poor, aching soul. Alexis could see it in their eyes; Frisk was _suffering_.

"Ah, good morning, Frisk!" Toriel greeted, and Frisk's smile widened genuinely at the former queen's voice. They seemed to really love her.

"G'Morning!" Frisk murmured happily, their head bobbing up and down as they padded towards Toriel.

"There is breakfast in the kitchen, if you are hungry, little one," Toriel murmured softly and Frisk headed into the kitchen, coming out with a plate of steaming eggs. "You two," Toriel looked back as the two of them sat at the table, the fire illuminating their silhouettes, "...You remind me of my children. I hope that is not odd to say…"

"It's fine," Frisk waved Toriel's concerns away, "Chara and Asriel, right?"

"...Yes," Toriel nodded, her brows furrowed at the child that sat across from her. "How did you know that?"

"I read it, in the books," Frisk nodded to the bookcase that sat opposite of Toriel. "There's a bunch of stuff about this place! It's super interesting."

"Oh," Was all Toriel said, her head dropping as she looked down towards the book she had in hand. "...Sometimes I read them as well. Just to remember what it was like back then," She sighed, her eyes closing. "I am sorry if I am boring you two. We should travel through the ruins to pick up some supplies."

"Where… Do you get the supplies, if you don't mind me asking?" Alexis asked with concern, eyeing Toriel with confusion.

"Oh, it is not that difficult," Toriel lamely shrugged, setting her book down. The fire glinted from her glasses that hung from her snout. "Spiders tend to bring in items, having been able to leave the ruins and all. Others may have some items as well," She murmured. "They all know me, so they tend to bring in items I need without me asking."

"Oh, cool," Alexis sighed, rubbing her arm with a weird sense of deja vu. Probably just from having played this game before. Though, the lines didn't really seem to correlate with the game. Was that because of her presence in the underground? What if she changed things, and not for the better? What would happen then?

She shook that thought from her mind, running a hand through her hair. "Hey, Toriel," She spoke, picking at her barely eaten food, "Do you have a shower here?"

"Oh!" Toriel perked up, a soft smile replacing her sullen look, "Of course. Monsters do not usually need a bathroom, but most monsters, those who tend to have fur, like me, have bathrooms for showering. It is right by your room, if you need it."

"Thanks," Alexis smiled tightly, "I'm gonna go use it. Be right back, then we can head out and get some supplies."

She pushed her plate away and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. There, she spotted the door and walked in. She was met with the scent of fresh eucalyptus. It reminded her of her dad's bathroom. She sighed contently, shutting the door behind her and finding a shower, as well as a sink, but… No toilet in sight. There was a little rug by the shower, entailing the signs of the Dreemurr family, if she recalled. Or it could've been the _Deltarune _symbol, but she didn't know which one was which. Why was she here, if there was already another game by the man Toby Fox himself? Why wasn't she transported into _Deltarune_, instead of _Undertale_? It all made no sense to her, but she knew a shower would do her a world of good. She slid her clothes off her body and observed herself in the mirror. The gauze was still tightly wound around her torso, and she could see the bruises underneath it. She sighted where the blood had begun to leak through the bandage, but was stopped when Toriel healed her. Her arms and legs, which had originally been crooked and useless were now all clear of any slight damage except for the multiple bruises. She had barely noticed that the shirt she was wearing previously, which had showcased a huge hole from where her stomach had been ripped open, was now replaced by a warm, fuzzy green sweater. She fingered the bandage around her torso, her brows furrowed, before she slowly unwrapped it. Wincing in pain, she stared at herself in the mirror, her face still swollen and bruised. Unwrapping the gauze completely, she let it fall to the ground, running a hand over the smooth, bruised and swollen skin. At least there was no gash.

She let the water run in the shower, combing her frizzy, untamed hair. She smoothed it out, rubbing her head with a grimace. Still hurt. She turned towards the running shower and stepped inside. She saw apple scented shampoo, as well as… 'Pet' shampoo? Ah, just like _Deltarune_, she guessed. She squeezed the apple scented shampoo into her hand and slid it over her hair, sighing contentedly. She felt like she was at her dad's again, with no worries in the world except her grades. It was a nice feeling.

When she was done with her shower she dried herself off, slipped her clothes back on and headed back out into the living room. There, Frisk was sitting beside Toriel, looking at the book she held. Alexis gave a limp smile and took the dishes they had left out towards the kitchen, placing them in the sink to clean later. Heading back out she ran a hand through her wet hair, smiling at the two. "Are you ready?" She murmured tiredly. Toriel looked up at her, placing her glasses to the side and shutting her book.

"Yes," Toriel nodded, and Frisk stood up, dusting off their shorts. "How are your wounds? They are almost healed completely, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Alexis confirmed with a nod, running a hand over her abdomen and wincing, "Still some bruising, but it's fine."

"Good," Toriel nodded, taking Frisk's hand and guiding them to the door. "Now, I will need just a few things. If you two want to explore the ruins, then that is alright. It will not take long."

"Mhm," Alexis hummed as they stepped out of the house, and she looked around the ruins - the ones she hadn't gotten to see since she passed out. She ogled at the cave-shaped purple walls, the tree that stood before Toriel's house, the beds of flowers. It was all really, really pretty.

Frisk talked aimlessly with Toriel as they walked, heading towards the room where the spiders usually sold their donuts. Alexis followed suit, her eyes glazed over as she eyed the ruins. It was so beautiful, and for once, she was glad she had fallen down into this world. Her mind was taken off her family, or the dangers of this world, and her mind, for once, was quiet. Walking beside Frisk and Toriel made her feel better too. Toriel, having gathered supplies from the spiders - who were surprisingly ecstatic to see her - began to head back home. Alexis rubbed her head as she followed, confused on how the spiders could've snuck in such a big basket that Toriel was holding.

"So, I was thinking," Frisk spoke as they reached the purple home where Toriel had resided in for what seemed like an eternity. "Maybe I should hit him with one that would knock his socks off! So I said 'Did you hear about the Italian chef who died?' and he said 'no', and I hit him with 'He pasta-way!"

Toriel burst into uncontrollable laughter, her cheeks somehow reddening as they reached the door. "Oh my!" She laughed, wiping the tears from laughter away, "That was a good one, Frisk! I might have to use it sometime."

"Go ahead!" Frisk grinned, "I have a lot more where that came from!"

Alexis awkwardly stood aside from the two, hardly contributing to the conversation. She was a grown woman, for god's sake, why couldn't she just _talk _to them?

"Oh! Alexis!" Toriel murmured as she eyed the redhead, almost like she just realized the older woman was there. "Maybe you could take Frisk around the ruins? It would be nice for the two of you, and I am sure Frisk knows the way. I will prepare lunch while you two are out."

"Oh, uh…" Alexis nodded, scratching the back of her head nervously, "Yeah, sure. C'mon, Frisk!"

Frisk hummed as Toriel left them behind, entering her comforting home. Frisk skipped by Alexis's side as they left the entrance, now heading towards the puzzles. "This place is cool, huh?" Alexis questioned quietly, trying to make small talk. Which she was horrible at. That's why she worked behind the scenes at jobs, usually. Crippling anxiety stopped her from talking to most people other than those close to her.

"Mhm!" Frisk nodded as Alexis pressed the buttons to the puzzles, knowing them by heart. Frisk eyed her as she did so, brows furrowing. "Wait a sec - how'd you know that?"

"Uh, just a lucky guess," Alexis lied quickly, hating the way it was so obvious. She hated lying most of all. She believed honesty, above all, was always the way to go. If you had asked her old friends, they would've told you she was the bluntest person you'd meet. So, you can imagine she had to withhold herself from spilling everything she knew about this place.

From then on, Alexis allowed Frisk to do the puzzles in fear she might make a mistake and reveal to Frisk that she knew about this whole place. Meanwhile, she was trying to come up with ways to get Frisk to confess to the resets - something she was _terrified of_, as she could be trapped in this game as well - but apparently, Frisk dodged any and all questions that could've been linked to the resets. They were a smart kid, surprisingly. Well, they had to be, if they were going to save/destroy the entire underground.

"You call Toriel 'mom'?" Alexis snorted under her breath, feeling much more at ease since this was _Frisk _she was talking to, a _kid_, not a grownup. "We've been here for, what, a day?"

"Two," Frisk chirped, walking steadily with Alexis and answering puzzles as they went.

"Exactly," Alexis murmured, "You barely know her. What if she, oh, I don't know, kills us or something?"

"She'd never!" Frisk said abruptly, having complete faith in the goat woman. "She's been taking care of us, Lexi, how could you-"

"Did you just call me Lexi?" Alexis grinned underneath her hand as she looked down at Frisk, their mop of brown hair tousled. They looked back up at her, puffing their cheeks out in an attempt to hide their embarrassment, "Ah, well," She waved their embarrassment away, "I like it. My brother used to call me that, before…" She paused, her words trailing off before she shrugged the thoughts away. Frisk stared at her in concern. "Ah, it's nothing."

"C'mon," Frisk took Alexis's hand and the redhead's face ignited into a blush, wanting to pull away instantly, but she refrained. She'd need to get used to this if she was going to be here a long time. Which, it seemed, she was. Frisk pulled her through the puzzles, and finally, they landed themselves in the room where they had begun their journey, only two days ago. One of them being where she was mostly passed out. Flowey was nowhere to be seen on the patch of grass, so they headed towards the bed of golden flowers they had landed on when they first fell. Alexis rubbed her elbow as she was reminded of the pain she had when she landed, cringing slightly.

"Why're we here?" Alexis murmured questioningly, eyeing Frisk with confusion. Frisk looked around the ruins, eyeing the walls, the crevices - everything, it seemed. Alexis narrowed her eyes with utter confusion. "Uh… Frisk?"

"Sorry, I just..." Frisk paused, scratching the back of their head in cluelessness. "I thought… Well, you'd never get it anyway. Let's just go back to Toriel's."

"Erm, okay," Alexis shrugged with confusion, eyeing Frisk skeptically, "You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge. Well, maybe I will, if it's really fuc - I _mean_, _fricked _up, but if you wanna talk to me, you can. I know I'm just a stranger, but as long as we're down here together, just me, you, and Toriel - well, you don't really have many people to vent to, do you? Unless you go to the other monsters, but…" Alexis paused, realizing her rambling was not going to help Frisk, who had suddenly took on a troubled look. She pouted and tsked herself before shaking her head. "Well, if you want to we can head back. I'm sure Toriel's preparing a meal, or something."

"Mhm," Frisk hummed, cheering up at the thought of a home-cooked meal. They began to walk back and Alexis followed suit, her mind wandering. As she thought, she could've _sworn _she heard a distant… Giggling, or something? Like a child's laugh. Like Frisk's laugh, but… sinister. She narrowed her eyes, her mind wondering… Could it be…?

She shook her head, wiping her eyes that had begun to blur. Frisk turned around when they heard a grunt and found Alexis rubbing her eyes viciously. "You okay?" Frisk asked, narrowed eyes placed on Alexis. The redhead nodded, cringing back.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I think I'll just… Stay here, for a bit," She murmured, wiping away stray eyelashes that had fallen into her eyes. "Tell Toriel to sit a plate out for me, will you?"

"Yeah!" Frisk nodded, crossing their arms, "But… You're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded, cringing all the while because of her horrible lying. "Don't wait up for me."

"Okayyyyy…" Frisk sang, looking back once more worriedly before they turned around and headed out of the dark parts of the ruins. She sat back against the jagged wall, looking at the bed of golden flowers distantly. Why was her vision so blurry? And why was her hearing muffled? It was odd, but maybe she was just getting a bit sick. She needed to take a breather for just a second before heading back. She was getting worried now - that giggle, it _couldn't _have been Frisk. It was like it was coming from _inside _her mind. She had a very _vague _clue on where it could've been coming from, but she really, _really _hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

_**Greetings.**_

Alexis eyed the ground with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes wide in disbelief. _Shit_. She was right, huh?

_**...No 'salutations'? Or, perhaps, a hello?**_

Alexis rolled her eyes, staring up at the dark walls of the cave expecting to find Frisk, or _somebody _playing a prank, but instead was met with piercing red eyes. She gasped, recoiling in horror and pushing herself onto the wall to get as far away as she could from this _creature _that stood above her, looking down at her with unblinking eyes. She held her throat, the fear claiming her whole body as she tried to say something, _anything_, but failed to do so. Her throat was closed as she took in the creature, who _looked _to be just a kid, about Frisk's age. Light brown hair, lighter than Frisk's, a green sweater with a thick, yellow stripe across the middle - skin, lighter than Frisk's as well, marked, scarred knees, brown boots with brown leggings extending all the way up to their brown shorts, and rosy red cheeks outlining their shallow, pale face. She remembered this character all too well - their prescence known by the genocide ending of the game, as well as a few fanfictions she had read that hadn't painted the kid in a good light. They stared down at her like she was a child too, looking at her like she was weak, and pathetic.

_**Seriously? No words? I was expecting more from you, **_their words echoed inside her mind and she swallowed thickly, shaking her head and regaining her mobility.

"...S… S-Sorry," She stuttered out, clenching her eyes shut, "It's just, I… I…"

The kid frowned, tilting their head and bending against their scarred knees. _**Am I scaring you? **_

Alexis paused, biting her lip and nodding. "...Er… yeah."

_**Oh**_**, **was all the kid said before they plopped down on the ground before her, eyeing her strangely.

"You're Chara," Alexis breathed slowly, her hands shaking, "Or, well, that's what people call you, whatever your name is…"

_**That is correct**_**, **Chara nodded, red eyes seeming to gleam in the dark of the cave, _**That is my name. Chara. I know about you, as well, Alexis.**_

"Uhm…" Alexis paused awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers, the fear still heavy in her chest. "I, I don't really know what to say to that… Uh, how… Do you know me?"

_**In all do time, **_Chara whispered, _**But I know where you come from. Who you belong to.**_

"Who I… Belong to?" Alexis snorted, eyeing Chara worriedly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

_**Ah, your world, I meant, **_Chara began, and Alexis chewed on her lip, her body still shaking. _**You are special here. Not from here. I know all about your world, your timeline. The game you have played, the game you controlled, the **__**world **__**you controlled. **_

"You know about that?" Alexis gasped, hurrying to sit up from the sheer excitement, "Then you can get me back, right?" She questioned with hope, "I have a brother - a dad, a job-"

_**I am sorry, **_Chara murmured, and Alexis's face fell, her heart feeling low in her chest, _**But there is no way to get back. You are here, now. Let us focus on that first.**_

"_Why _am I here?" Alexis whined, "There's no _reason_, other than for me to fulfill a fantasy of mine. _Why _am I here when the underground has Frisk? There's no _purpose_."

_**You will know soon enough, **_Chara said quietly, and Alexis's brows furrowed in confusion, _**I am just introducing myself. Frisk no longer needs me. You had fallen before them, so now I am attached to your SOUL. You awakened me from death this time. For now, only you are able to see me and hear me.**_

"Frisk… They _saw _you?" Alexis questioned with utter confusion, having a hard time understanding, "What…?"

_**I guided them through the underground, **_The kid murmured calmly, _**I guided them to their ending. I take part in whatever path they decide. Genocide, pacifist, neutral. That is my purpose, I suppose. I am awakened from death just to guide whoever has enough determination to save these monsters.**_

"But I don't have determination," Alexis said lamely, a small frown on her lips. "I saw my soul. It's green. That's kindness. It's not determination. And if determination awakens you from death, then how does that make sense-"

_**-Your soul isn't a representation of the culmination of your being. Only you, specifically, **_Chara spoke, their voice softening, and Alexis felt herself spiralling into a confusing hole. _**Your soul is not real. You are from a different world completely, so your soul had to be handmade. It does not show your true trait. You do not just have one main trait, like most people in this world. Your body and mind are made up of so many wonderful traits that it cannot just be lead by one. You have powerful wants and needs, and that is what awakened me. In a sense, you are determined.**_

"You… You're saying, I don't have a soul?" Alexis murmured questioningly, hardly understanding, "I just… Don't understand."

_**It will be much easier to explain later. For now I will leave you to it, since Frisk will be wondering where you are, **_Chara murmured, standing up and dusting their leggings off. _**It was good to have this chat. Your presence in the underground will be… Interesting, to say the least. You are the newest thing the underground has seen in a long, long time. It will be fun to see… How those who remember the timelines react.**_

"Wait!" Alexis called as Chara was about to disappear, standing up as well and showing her true height. She towered over the kid, reminding her that this was Toriel's _dead child _she was talking to. "Frisk - they know of the timelines, right?"

_**Yes**_, Chara nodded quietly.

"Why're they hiding it?" Alexis questioned, "Pretending not to know?"

_**Because they are scared of you. Frisk does not have anyone to depend on around here**_**, **Chara said quietly, closing their eyes to hide some type of emotion, _**Yes, they have my mother, and yes, they have a family, but… They all forget when it resets. Those who remember, they are not on good terms with. They have nobody in this place except me, and even now I am leaving them. They do not want to scare you away. Please… **_Chara trailed off, looking hurt as they stared at the ground. Then, they looked back up at Alexis, and she saw the emotion behind Chara's eyes - looking defeated, and lost. _**Please, take care of Frisk while I am away. They need somebody to depend on.**_

And just like that, Chara disappeared from Alexis's vision, leaving her feeling stung, and more confused than before. She eyed the quiet, empty ruins before she stared at the golden patch of flowers, the only object the light had shone on. She walked towards it and looked up, hardly able to see the sky from the little hole up above, only the light that came from it. She breathed a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. _This _was it. This place was getting more confusing, and she was becoming more scared. Chara was now _attached _to her. Would they possess her, just like the fanfictions portrayed? Chara had said there was no way home - was that true? Would she never see her family, her brother, her friends, _would she never see them again_?

She held her breath, the tears filling her eyes. She wouldn't cry. This was a new beginning for her, a new chance to rebuild herself into an even better version of her. Noone knew the true her down here yet, so it was a good chance to reconstruct herself. She would be stronger this time. Stronger, so she wouldn't make the same mistakes she made for her brother with Frisk. Stronger, to show who she really was.

She wouldn't cry. She was better than that. She _had _to be better than that.

She wiped the stray tears away and gathered herself, pushing herself up and heading back to Toriel's. She'd be late for lunch, but that was fine.

She was going to be stronger, this time around. She promised herself that.


	5. f o u r

She was getting used to this sort of thing, waking up in bed with Frisk beside her. It had now been eleven consecutive days in the Underground. They didn't really do much, besides walk through the ruins or talk to the other monsters around. They'd bake, draw, sing, and just _talk_, which she wasn't really used to. But she was getting there. Her, Toriel and Frisk were doing just fine alone in the Underground, it seemed.

Alexis rolled over in bed with a soft grunt, rubbing her eyes and picking out the gunk in them. She stretched, careful not to kick Frisk, and rested on the bed. The Underground had been… A really, really weird experience. She tried snail pie - it _sucked_ \- She had talked to all the Froggits, the Whimsuns, the Vegetoids, Migosps, Moldsmals, and on and on the list went. The one monster she hadn't spotted was Napstablook, but she figured she had missed the chance to talk to him when she was passed out and Toriel had to take her back to her home to heal her. It was a shame, because he seemed like the only monster she'd get along with. He was shy, just like her, he didn't really talk much - just like her. It would've been fun to talk to him.

Chara had… Also been an experience. The kid would talk to her sometimes, reminiscing about Toriel, talking about their brother, talking about Frisk… it was odd. It felt like she was going crazy when she'd hear the disembodied voice, or see the kid standing next to Toriel while she was cooking. Sometimes Toriel would catch her looking off when she'd see Chara, and ask if she was okay. She had to learn to be discreet.

She stood up from the bed carefully, trying not to wake Frisk, and stretched, her arms high in the air. She padded towards the closet, which used to be filled with clothes of Asriel. Now it was filled with multiple striped shirts and sweaters for Frisk, and large sweaters for Alexis. She shed her night shirt off, only wearing a tank top now, and slid on a green sweater with three fat yellow stripes across the middle. She adjusted her night shorts and headed out of the room, closing the door softly so Frisk wouldn't wake. She sighted Toriel in her signature pose in the morning - glasses low on her snout, a book in hand. Once she heard Alexis's footsteps she looked up cheerily, a smile gracing her face. "Hello, Alexis! Good morning!"

"Mornin'," Alexis yawned with a soft smile, feeling a little less lonelier than she did when she first fell. "You cooking up something in there? If not, I'll take a shot at it… Though it might be really, really bad."

"Ah, go ahead!" Toriel said enthusiastically, pushing her glasses up her snout and putting her book down. "I would be glad to try it. I have read cookbooks from the surface, and I have tried to prepare dishes, but I would be happy to see how yours turns out. I am sure it will be wonderful."

"Well, I'll give it a shot," Alexis shrugged, "But don't expect much. I'm not much of a chef myself, but, uh… I'll try my best," She smiled lamely and walked towards Toriel's bookshelf. "Do you have any of those cookbooks in here?"

"Of course!" Toriel murmured, standing up and heading over by Alexis. Alexis had never realized the sheer size of the monster, but it seemed like Toriel towered over her. Still, she had a warm presence that made Alexis feel comfortable. "It should be… Ah, here it is," Toriel grabbed a thick book from the shelf, handing it to Alexis.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled happily at Toriel, "Let's see if I can do these recipes justice."

"Even if you cannot," Toriel began, putting a warm paw on her shoulder, "It would still be a pleasure to consume. I am excited to try whatever you come up with."

Alexis's smile widened, her chest filling with happiness from the kind monster. She nodded and Toriel's paw left her shoulder, making her feel a little sad. She had grown comfortable with hand holding, and any type of contact now, thanks to Frisk and Toriel. Holding Frisk's hand while they walked through the ruins was awkward, but it gave her a sense of fulfillment. It made her think of when she'd walk with her little brother, holding his hand while crossing the road. She missed him so much, but for now while she was trapped underground, she'd make sure she kept Frisk safe.

She headed into the kitchen while Toriel sat down in her chair. Alexis searched through the fridge. A lot of the food in there _seemed _to be surface food, but she knew that wasn't the case. Still, she was sure the result would come out the same. She flipped open the cookbook, finding a random page about _Breakfast Lasagna_. It looked tasty, so she figured she'd give it a shot. She looked inside the fridge, finding some sort of meat. It had been labeled as monster food, and she carefully took the packaging off and sniffed it. It smelled like sausage, so she put that to the side. She grabbed flour, milk, scallions, some freshly grated nutmeg, mozzarella cheese, white cheddar, parmesan, parsley leaves, and spinach. Of course, some of those ingredients had to be substituted for different monster foods, but Alexis was sure it would turn out tasty. Grabbing the lasagna noodles from a cabinet, she put some salted water into a pot and put it to a boil. Once the water was boiling she put the noodles in and prepared the ingredients.

She really, _really _didn't think the recipe would turn out good. But when she was finished and had put the lasagna to the side to cool, it didn't look _that _bad. It looked like her dad's cooking, and his was pretty good, so she hoped she had gained some of his skills in her lifetime. When she padded out of the kitchen she saw Frisk sitting below Toriel, listening to her read one of the lines from her snail book. She smiled softly and set the table, instantly gaining Frisk's attention.

"Lexi!" Frisk called, eyes bright as they spotted the older female, "Whatcha making?"

"Some breakfast lasagna," Alexis hummed, heading back to the kitchen while continuing the conversation, "It might not be good, so don't overestimate my cooking abilities," She grabbed the lasagna with mittens that had little holes in the tops of the fingers, presumably for nails like Toriel's. She brought the Lasagna tray into the table in the living room, placing the hot tray on a little towel in the middle so that it didn't stain the furniture. Frisk shot up, sniffing the air eagerly and sitting down.

"It smells good!" Frisk exclaimed, eyeing the lasagna hungrily, "I didn't know you could cook…"

"I can't," Alexis laughed, shaking her head, "I just tried it out for once. Toriel lent me her cookbook, so that was helpful."

"It does smell wonderful, my child," Said Toriel as she sat her glasses on top of the book she had sat down on the chair, heading over to the table and taking a seat opposite of Alexis. Alexis grabbed a slice, ogling at the cheese and grinning.

"Okay, maybe this will be good," She murmured to herself as Frisk and Toriel took a slice, setting it on their place. Alexis took a testing bite, humming in delight and closing her eyes.

"Be careful, Frisk," Toriel warned, eyeing the child who had a fork of lasagna up to their mouth, just about to close their mouth around it, "I do not want it to burn you."

Frisk hid the roll of their eyes and blew on it cautiously before stuffing it into their mouth. "Mhmm," Frisk chewed with their mouth open, sighing in pleasure. "This is so good!" They said happily, the lasagna in their mouth open for everyone to see. Alexis held in a snort as Toriel chided them for eating so unmannerly.

"It is very good, my child," Toriel nodded as she took a bite, "Though I expected nothing less."

"Aww," Alexis blushed, smiling happily, "You're too sweet."

"It's the truth!" Frisk confirmed, kicking their legs back and forth as they ate like a 5-year-old. "Mhmmm. We need all the monsters to try this!"

"We really don't," Alexis laughed, blushing and hiding behind her hand as she ate, "It's fine. Must've got my cooking skills from my dad."

"Your father?" Toriel questioned, her interests piqued. "Did you live with him, up at the surface?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded, smiling tightly and continuing to eat. "Him and my little brother, Louis. I moved out a while ago, though. Into a small apartment."

"Mhm," Toriel nodded, treading carefully with the topic. "And… Your mother?"

"Not in the picture," Alexis shrugged, trying not to show how much saying it bothered her. "She left when I was just a kid. But hey, my dad was amazing. Couldn't have asked for a better parent."

"Yes," Toriel smiled sadly at the redhead, "I understand."

"Do you think I could trade some of this for a spider donut?" Frisk questioned, brows pent up in search for an answer. "I'm sure the spiders would like it!"

"I could give you gold, my child," Toriel snorted with a small smile, shaking her head, "It would not bother me any. You two could go get donuts after we finish eating."

"Oh, could we, Lexi?" Frisk questioned pleadingly, looking to Alexis with puppy dog eyes. Alexis sighed and smiled tightly. "Could we, pretty please? Oh, pretty pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I don't care, Frisk," Alexis bit her lip while she hid a bought of laughter, "We'll go right after this."

"Yes!" Frisk cried, fist pumping the air, "I can't wait!"

Alexis shook her head fondly. She really had grown to love these characters.

The ruins seemed happy today, with monsters all around greeting them. Alexis had Frisk beside her, happily going on about how they had wanted to try spider donuts for so long.

"Aren't those… Made with real spiders?" Alexis questioned warily as Frisk looked up at her, "I mean… That's kind of gross, don't you think? Spiders using… Well, spiders, for donuts?"

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Frisk shrugged, barely caring at all, "The monsters here really like them! I'm sure you'll like it too."

They walked towards the sale, greeting the spiders with happy smiles. The spiders, with small, high-pitched voices, gladly greeted them back. "Could I have two donuts, please?" Frisk questioned as they bent down close to the spiders, having the gold in the palm of their tiny hand. Alexis smiled at their small frame. They were so cute.

The spiders hurried from their stations, disappearing before they reappeared in a group, carrying two donuts along with them. Frisk gasped in awe at the purple iced donuts, having what looked like sprinkles at the top. Frisk eagerly paid them and took them, saying a quick thanks before they headed off. Once away from the spiders, Frisk took a huge bite from the donut, humming happily. "Lexi, try it! It's really good!"

"Er…" Alexis observed the donut she held, eyeing the speckles of 'sprinkles'. "...Those are spider legs, aren't they?"

Frisk stopped, eyeing their donut before nodding. "Yeah, probably. It's still good!"

Alexis paused, her stomach aching as she thought about the legs that were on her donut, legs that used to belong to spiders in these ruins. Her stomach lurched, and she knew if she took a bite she'd throw it right back up. "On second thought," Alexis spoke uneasily, "You can have mine."

"Oh, come on!" Frisk rolled their eyes before defeatedly taking Alexis's donut. "Oh well. More for me," They said as they munched on the donuts in hand. "So! What are you gonna do today?"

"Probably eat. And then sleep," Alexis shrugged, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the pants she had put on before she left, trying to act casual. "There's nothing else to do down here, anyway."

"That's not true!" Frisk pouted, "There's the froggits! And the whimsuns! There's puzzles, too! There's plenty of things to do and plenty of people to talk to!"

Alexis cringed, realizing that she couldn't stay in these ruins _forever_. It would just bore her, and she knew as Frisk got older it would bore them as well. Besides, she had to get _home_. She didn't believe Chara's words - there _had _to be a way home. It just wasn't possible that there _wasn't_. She needed to get home, hug her brother, hug her _dad_. She had grown attached to Frisk and Toriel, but she _had _to leave this place. This was just a _video game_. Her real life was still waiting for her. She still didn't know if time passed in her world like it did here. Had she really been gone for eleven days in her real world? Was her brother worried? Was her dad worried? Did they forget about her? Or… did time just stop, in her real world, while she was off in the underground having the time of her life?

She couldn't make eye contact with Frisk. With the time she had been here, she had found that Frisk wasn't very keen on leaving the ruins. She had explored different options, asking if they knew how to get out, asking them if they _wanted _to, but they always shrugged the question off. Alexis had no idea what had happened to them to make them afraid of progressing forward, but they _were_ afraid. She could tell. She had _tried _to question Chara about it, but the spirit would always be quiet, always look away and disappear. Alexis assumed it was a sensitive topic.

Frisk stopped eating their donut and just walked silently. An awkward silence passed between them, and Alexis cringed. "...You wanna get out of here, huh?" Frisk slumped lowly, eyeing the ground with a defeated gaze. "...You wanna leave Mom. You wanna leave the ruins. You wanna leave Toriel all by herself, all alone just like she was all those years…"

"It's not like that, Frisk," Alexis whispered with hurt, eyeing the kid who stared at the ground sadly. "...Frisk, come on…" She pursed her lips, breathing heavily as Frisk stared up at her with those big, sad, doe brown eyes. "I have a family, Frisk. A family up on the surface… I can't let them think I'm dead. I have a little _brother_, Frisk, just three years older than you… I can't leave him behind. I _have _to be there for him…"

"...So you're just gonna forget about us, huh?" Frisk's voice cracked, brows furrowed in hurt, and betrayal. "You're gonna reach the surface and leave us all. You're gonna leave me."

"Frisk, I'll still be able to see you," Alexis laughed, bending down on her knees to level with the kid. She smiled sympathetically at the brunette, brushing a stray hair of their bangs away from their face.

She didn't know if it was the truth. It probably wasn't. If Alexis went back to her own world, she'd never see Frisk or Toriel again. But Frisk looked _hurt_, and Alexis needed to fix it.

Even if it was all a lie.

Frisk's eyes were open, truly open, showing every emotion they felt. Guilt passed through Alexis and she patted Frisk's shoulder. "I'll visit you every day, once we get out. If you have nowhere to go, I'll take you in. I'm sure you and my brother would get along great," She snorted lightly, eyeing Frisk. They still held that hurt expression in their eyes - their quivering lips, the tears welling in their eyes… It really made Alexis's guilt worsen.

"There's no way out. This is the only place we can stay, whether we like it or not," Frisk said with a darkening expression, their eyes slowly shutting every emotion out. Alexis nearly stumbled back in shock, eyeing the kid with confusion. Why were they _lying_? Was it _really _that important for them to stay here?

"Then what's that door at the end of the hallway downstairs? I saw Toriel talking to someone. She's hesitant about us leaving. She even told us not to go to that door… There's more, Frisk. There's more and she doesn't want us to go," Alexis murmured softly, hoping not to hurt Frisk anymore. She had remembered, in the game, Toriel talking to Sans behind the door. She hadn't _seen _them talking, but she knew it was proof that there was something more than the ruins outside those doors, so she used it against Frisk to get them to tell the truth.

Mean? Maybe. Manipulative? Certainly. Was it a necessary evil? Alexis believed so.

Frisk stayed silent, messing with the sleeves of their sweater. Their lips quivered again, and they sniffled, closing their eyes. "I don't want to leave her," They whispered, their voice cracking, now hoarse and quiet, "Not yet."

Alexis immediately winced at their tone of voice. She could _not _take it when a kid's voice cracked. She hated when Louis was about to cry, and now, she hated when _Frisk _was about to cry, especially when it was her that made them want to. "Hey, Frisk, hey," Alexis called, watching a tear roll down their cheek as they sniffled, pulling their sweater sleeve up to wipe it away quickly. "Frisk, come here," Alexis whispered, wrapping her arms around the kid uncertaintly. But then she imagined Louis, so young, so _hurt_. And she'd hug him tight, hold him close, let him know that she was _there_, that she'd _always _be there. And suddenly her hug wasn't uncertain, anymore. She tightened her arms around the brunette, holding them close, letting them know she was _there_. "Hey… Frisk, it's okay," She whispered, and Frisk tightly wound their arms around her neck, sniffling as tears stained her sweater. "It's gonna be okay, Frisk. We don't have to leave. We'll stay down here as long as you like, okay? It'll be okay. We don't ever have to leave," She comforted, feeling the urge to cry when Frisk sucked in a shaky breath, hiding their sobs. "Frisk, you'll be alright. We can stay down here. Just you, Toriel and I. We'll be okay."

Frisk nodded against her cheek, slowly unwinding their arms from her neck. They wiped their tears away, only leaving puffy red eyes. Alexis gave a sympathetic smile, brushing their hair behind their ears and standing up. "I'm alright," Frisk said, their voice still shaky, "...It's okay. I just… I can't leave her yet… We don't even know what's behind those doors. Here, I know we're safe, but out there…"

Alexis eyed Frisk sadly. The poor kid… They had to deal with this alone, knowing about the timelines. The only other ones that knew were Flowey and Sans, but Chara said neither of the two were on good terms with Frisk. Still, Alexis had to pretend not to know. She had to. She couldn't risk messing everything up. "...Yeah," Alexis nodded, patting Frisk's head, "I know."

The duo continued to Toriel's house. Alexis was lost in her thoughts as she held Frisk's hand, swinging it back and forth. When she'd sit in bed at her old world, pondering of another life, she used to think this would be _great_. She used to think that she would finally be happy in this scenario, having her favorite characters come to life. But… She never took into account her family, and what it would be like to leave them behind.

What it'd be like to leave _Louis _behind.

She missed him. Horribly. Back at home, she would withstand being apart from him, knowing she could call at anytime, and that he'd call if anything bad ever happened again. But now her phone was silent. No texts, no calls. No little texts like, "_Hey, stinky, how's work going?"_ or, "_Dad's makin pizza again. Wanna bet it's burnt? $10. Please, I need the money :P."_

Just that thought alone made her want to burst into tears. It was the little things she took for granted that made her heart fill with so much _pain_.

Alexis faltered in her steps and Frisk's pace lessened, suddenly being tugged back by hand they were still holding. Alexis had been staring off into space, shaky breaths leaving her lips.

_She missed them. She missed them so much. She missed her lil bro. She missed her dad. Hell, she even missed her coworkers. Her boss. She missed her little apartment, and her little cactuses she had been growing beside her window sill._

_Hey, was anyone watering them while she was away?_

"Alexis," Frisk interrupted Alexis's thoughts, making the redhead look at them with a dazed expression, "You good?"

"...I…" Alexis paused, shaking her head while scratching behind her ear, "Uh, yeah. Come on. Toriel's probably worried about us," She smiled down at the brunette, ruffling their hair.

"Ow! Stop it, Lexi!" They whined and Alexis smiled softly, letting go of the kid and taking their hand in hers once again.

Being with them helped alleviate the pain. They reminded her of her brother so much. That was the only thing really keeping her from leaving this place hurriedly. If Frisk hadn't been here with her, she would've booked it the first chance she got.

She looked at them with a tenderness she hadn't felt in a while, with a love she _hadn't felt _in a while. Though she missed her lil bro, she had a new kid to protect, to keep ahold of and take care of. And she intended to make their life just a little bit better, just a little bit easier. She intended on making them feel safe, and comfortable, and _loved_.

Just like she had done with Louis.

_**Thank you, **_The voice of Chara echoed in her mind, and she smiled slightly, swinging Frisk's hand back and forth. _**Please,**_ _**do not leave them. Keep them safe. Make them feel loved.**_

Alexis nodded to herself, hoping that Chara got the message that she'd _try_.

The two reached Toriel's house and opened the door, smelling the freshly baked pie and humming in delight. "Mom!" Frisk called, and Alexis smiled down at them, "We're home!"

_We're home_, Alexis laughed to herself, shaking her head and leaning on the wall, _We're… Home._

The night passed quickly, and after dinner and pie, Alexis had headed to bed while Frisk stayed up with Toriel to listen to her read a story. Alexis, though, found it hard to sleep. The thoughts she had today were eating at her, making her feel a bit hopeless.

She did miss her brother. More than she could ever describe in words. It was a constant hurt in her heart as she remembered him, remembered her dad. It had been 11 days. But knowing she was in a different universe completely, knowing she wouldn't be able to communicate with them for the remainder of her time in the Underground, it made the days feel a lot longer.

She sighed, kicking the covers off of her in an attempt to clear her head. She slipped out of bed and headed down the hall, padding towards the living room to see if Toriel and Frisk were still awake. She didn't hear any talking, but she saw the outline of the fire going against the wall. Heading into the living room and peeking inside, she eyed the sight before her with a soft smile. A sense of peace settled over her as she looked at her new little family. Frisk was lying there in Toriel's lap, and both monster and child were asleep. Toriel's paw laid against Frisk's head, as if she had been petting Frisk before they fell asleep. Dinner was still sitting on the table, and the fire roared and crackled. The room was dark except for the fire, and the shadows of both the sleeping duo were cast onto the back wall. It was… Sweet. It made her think that there was something more here. Something better than just waiting down here and rotting away. The thoughts she had previously, about being trapped here, about being alone…

Maybe she was wrong.

The redhead began to grab the empty plates on the table and headed towards the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. She washed the dishes and mopped the floor before heading towards the bedroom Frisk and her shared. As she walked towards it, though, she paused. The staircase was right there... And both of them were asleep…

Alexis, quickly deciding that _yes, this is probably a bad idea_, and, _yes, this could go terribly wrong_, quietly jogged down the stairs, tying her hair up into a bun in the process. She walked down the long corridors until she saw _that_ door, the door at the end of the halls, and she knew where it lead. _Who _it lead to. Excitement bristled in her at the prospect of talking to another monster. Talking to the same monsters was getting old, if she was being completely honest. She had never been excited to talk to new people back home, but being with Frisk and Toriel made her open to a lot of new possibilities. As long as she was down here, she supposed she would try out new things for once. It was the least she could do.

She opened the large door eagerly, cringing at the weight while sighting another long hallway to walk down. She hurried down it, just aching to see what was out there.. And once she reached the end of the hallway, there lay a dark room with a single patch of grass on it. It felt so weird, not seeing Flowey in that spot like he would normally be if she was playing the game. The room felt empty. But she continued to the door, lying on the floor and putting her ear against it. "Hello?" Alexis whispered, setting her hand against the door. "Is anyone there?"

"lady? is that you?"

Alexis shot back at the voice, scooting away frantically from the door, having not expected a response. Perfect timing, huh? Her heart was beating out of her chest and she stared at the door for a moment in complete shock before breathlessly rushing to it again. "No," Alexis whispered, a grin finding its way to her face. "My name's Alexis… The lady you're talking about is upstairs…"

"alexis?" The deep voice grumbled, "she didn't tell me she had company…"

"Oh, no," Alexis laughed enthusiastically, "I'm.. I'm a human. I'm staying with her."

"a human?" The voice said, piquing in curiosity before it quickly dimmed down. "isn't there another one of ya's?"

"Yeah," Alexis hummed, nodding even though she knew he couldn't see it, "They're both sleeping. I thought I could get away from them for a second and see what's down here. Toriel won't let me out, so..."

"wait, kiddo," The voice said, instantly making her know it was Sans, if the deep voice didn't already give it away. "is she keepin' ya in there? like… against your will?"

"What? No!" Alexis sighed, "It's just.. I'm not very confident in asking her to leave. I'm scared… Of leaving her alone. I know what being alone is like, and… I just… I don't want her to feel like that anymore." There was a long pause in the doorway, and Alexis leaned in closer. "You still there?" She murmured

"yeah, i am," Said Sans, "i'm just thinkin'. say… you wanna take a peek out here?"

"I can't. Toriel has the keys, and lucky me, the door's locked. I can't leave even if I wanted to."

"oh," his voice sounded dismayed, "well… you should go to bed. it's getting late."

"Is it really?" Alexis questioned, pressing her palm harder against the door, as if that would get her through to the other side. "...Time goes by fast here. But… Maybe that's just me."

"yeah, maybe," Sans agreed. Alexis felt something stir in the bottom of her stomach but sighed anyway.

"Well… Goodnight," She whispered, having no idea what else to say and beginning to shuffle away from the door. "Wait!" She called as she remembered what she was going to ask, and heard the footsteps that were crunching by the door stop. "What's your name?"

"my name?" he laughed from the other side. "it's sans."

"Hmm…" Alexis paused, beginning to smile. "Knock knock!"

There was a long stretch of silence before he spoke again. "...who's there?"

"Adore!" Alexis said enthusiastically, having wanted to try this out every since she searched up that shitty pun website back home.

"adore who?"

"Adore stands between us, open up!" Alexis snorted at her own dumb joke, grinning brightly at what she felt was a clever pun. Once she calmed down, she waited for something. Anything. Another pun, maybe. But nothing came. "Sans?" Alexis asked with wide eyes, feeling concerned that he didn't take his chance to tell her a pun. "Sans… Do you not like knock knock jokes or something? Sorry, uh, it was probably really bad," She laughed lightly to herself, shaking her head, "Guess knock knock jokes just aren't for everyone-"

"knock knock," Sans voice interrupted hers, making her eyebrows furrow. He didn't sound enthusiastic, or even happy. He just sounded… Kind of down.

"Who…. Who's there?" Alexis hesitated, her frown etching its way onto her face.

"annie."

"Annie who?"

"annie body going to open the door already?"

A pause. And then laughter sprouted over her body, making her hold her stomach from the wheezing that left her mouth. Before, she would've cringed, or even just laughed really pathetically from a joke like that. Maybe it was because it was Sans, the skeleton she had always wanted to meet, that was saying it to her. Maybe she just needed someone to try and cheer her up. Maybe she just suddenly liked puns.

"That was a good one!" Alexis praised, biting her lip again to fight down her smile. "Listen, I'd love to stay and spit off more puns with you, but… I don't want anybody to find me down here. And I'm afraid that if I stay down here any longer…" She paused, looking back to the dark room that had the lonely patch of grass in the middle. "Well… Nevermind. So, I gotta go. Uhm… I guess...Goodnight, Sans," She breathed, a small smile on her face.

"'night, alexis."

Alexis listened as the footsteps crunched away, and she sighed before heading back up to Toriel's house. She trotted up the stairs and checked back in the living room, where the two sleepy-heads still slept. Everything was clean, the house was peaceful, so she decided that it was time to pop off. She headed towards the bedroom, leaving the door cracked, and then plopped down onto the bed, letting the covers settle over her.

She had hope, now. Hope that… Maybe, staying down here wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
